


Call Me Up Sometime

by Joycee



Series: Simon [1]
Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Loneliness, M/M, Marriage, Phone Sex, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt misses seeing Tim since <em>White Collar</em> is over, so he calls him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matt presses Tim's number impulsively. It's still on his speed dial list, although he hardly ever calls it anymore. It used to be a daily occurrence, more than that actually. Now he almost hangs up before Tim answers. He thinks he won't leave a message if he gets Tim's recording. 

Tim answers with surprise, "Hi Matty! It's good to hear from you. What's up, Buddy?"

Matt loves hearing the reassuring timbre of Tim's familiar voice. It gives him the courage to say, "Nothing. I just miss you."

Tim lowers his voice and responds sympathetically, "I miss you, too. How are things going for you? Is everything all right?"

Matt nods, then realizes Tim can't see him. In a way, he's glad he can't. Tim asks, "Matt? Are you still there?"

"Uh yeah, of course I am. Things are fine," Matt says tentatively. "Tim? Do you ever miss New York and _White Collar_?"

Tim answers quietly, "Yeah, I do, Matty. I miss seeing you every day. I miss working together."

"Yeah, me too," confesses Matt. "How are Elisa and the kids?" he asks nervously, not knowing what else to say.

"They're great! How about you?" Tim reciprocates. "Simon and the boys doing well?"

"Yeah, they're good," Matt responds miserably. "Tim? I really miss you. Uh, do you think we could ever see each other? I mean..."

"I know what you mean," Tim says quickly. "We agreed that wouldn't be a good idea, though."

"I know," Matt admits. He pauses; then asks, "Why did we agree that?"

Tim chuckles, "We just thought it would be better if we got on with our own lives once the show was over. We both have families that we love."

"Yeah, that's right," Matt agrees unenthusiastically.

Tim asks carefully, "Matty, is everything okay between you and Simon? You're not having any problems are you?"

"No, no, everything is okay. It's just, well, I still miss you, what we had together," Matt says softly. "Do you really miss me, too?"

"Of course I do. You know I do," Tim assures him. "Hey, I see from your press releases that your career is going great!

"Yeah, it is," Matt replies listlessly. "Hey, I'm sorry I bothered you. I guess I was just lonely and thinking of you - of New York - of the show - of us."

"You want to do a little phone sex? Would that cheer you up?" Tim suggests.

Matt smiles, "Yeah, it might. Let's do that. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm imagining you are kneeling in front of me, looking up at me with those devastating blue eyes," Tim starts out.

"I'm begging you. I want to suck your big hot cock," Matt continues. "Please, Tim, I really want you."

Tim's breath catches as he says, "I can never resist you, even though you're going to get us both in trouble one of these days. I'm unbuttoning my jeans right now because you're making me so hard."

Matt begs, "Come on, take it out for me. I want to kiss you. I want to take you in my mouth and have you thrust in so deep. I have one hand on my dick. I'm so turned on."

"Ooh, you're so hot, Matty. You're gorgeous. I love to fuck your mouth. You take it so deep," Tim groans. "I'm shoving all the way in. My balls are bumping against your luscious lips."

Matt purrs, "Give it all to me. I can make you happy, Tim. You're going to come down my throat and I'm going to swallow it all."

"Oh God, what you're doing to me. I'm gonna, I gotta, oh Matt, just a little more...." Tim moans. 

Matt giggles and grips his cock as he hears Tim panting and coming, "Mmm, that's so good, sooo good."

Tim says hoarsely, "Stand up, Matty, and take your pants down. Now you're going to have to pay!"

Matt stands up and bares his ass. He grips the phone as Tim continues, "You know I'm gonna have to spank that pretty plump ass of yours until it's cherry red. Are you ready?"

Matt whimpers, "Mmmhmm. You're right. I deserve it. I'm ready."

Tim threatens ominously, "Then I'm going to reach around and take hold of that big dripping boner of yours...."

"Ohhh, more. Don't stop," moans Matt, as he jerks himself furiously, "Oh Tim, make me sorry. You know I'll do anything for you."

Tim instructs him sternly, "I'm gonna make you come now, lover. Come all over yourself for me."

Matt throws his head back with pleasure and erupts in orgasmic spasms. He breathes hard into the phone until he recovers enough to say softly, "Thanks, Tim. That was just what I needed."

Tim smiles on his end and replies happily, "I'm glad. It was good for me, too, you know."

"It's always good for you," Matt teases affectionately. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, you know it is." Tim chuckles. "Hey Matty? Call me any time you need to, okay? I'm always here for you."

"Thanks," Matt sighs gratefully. "I just miss you so much sometimes."

"I miss you too, Buddy. I really do," Tim admits. "Take care now."

Matt sits cradling his phone for a few minutes before he gets up and cleans himself off. He feels better now, but he knows it won't last. He wishes he could fall asleep snuggled up next to Tim's hard body, feeling his strong comforting arms around him, and listening to his heartbeat. He loves Simon. He really does. It's just that Tim.... Well, he just wants him so much sometimes.

Tim lies back on his bed with his phone still in his hand. A satisfied smile is on his face and his other hand covers his sticky dick. Matty hasn't forgotten him. He still needs him, and that means everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt hesitates for a moment. He wonders if he is making a nuisance of himself. Tim never says so, but would he? Matt decides that it's probably okay. After all, they never see each other.

He hits his speed dial for Tim. When his friend answers, Matt greets him with a subdued, "Hi. It's me."

"Hi you!" Tim booms jovially. "How are you, Buddy? Everything going okay?"

"Yeah," Matt grins at hearing the familiar cheerful voice. "Same as usual. Busy. Missing you."

"I miss you, too," Tim grins into the phone. "Can you hold on for a sec while I go somewhere with a little privacy?"

"In a bathroom?" teases Matt. "Are you at home or at work? Am I bothering you?"

"No, of course you're not bothering me. I love hearing from you," Tim assures him. "I just don't want to be overheard."

"But this is okay, right? As long as we're not seeing each other?" Matt persists.

Tim growls, "Do you know what I'd be doing to you right now if you were here?"

"Ooh, tell me what!" Matt flirts. "Don't make me guess."

"Tickling!" Tim chuckles. "I love to tickle you when you're being silly."

Matt giggles, "Ooh, you're making me giggle! Know what'd I'd do?"

"Tickle me back?" guesses Tim. 

"Maybe, but then I'd throw my arms around you and give you a big sloppy kiss," Matt suggests.

"You would, even right out in front of everybody, too," Tim laughs.

"Yeah, but in private, I'd have some other things in mind," Matt says suggestively.

Tim asks innocently, "Oh? What would you do, Matty? Would you give me lots of tongue with that kiss?"

"Yeah," Matt continues wistfully, "and you'd give me some more tongue right back and you'd kiss me so long and so hard that you'd bruise my lips."

"I love the way your lips look all swollen and red when you've been kissing, and how dark the blue in your eyes gets. I like to see you wrecked with lust," Tim tells him fondly.

"You wreck me. I know what I'd do next. I'd rub my aching hard cock up against yours so I could feel you wanting me," Matt teases.

"Ooh, I have my eyes closed and my hand on my crotch right now just thinking about that. I'm imagining how good it feels to run my hand over your gorgeous body. I have my hands up under your shirt so I can feel your warm smooth skin. Your nubby little nipples are all excited," Tim says in a low voice.

"I'm unbuttoning your shirt and pulling it off, and now I'm starting on your belt. I want to see your big fat erection and put my hands on you and caress your balls. I'm sucking your neck and rubbing my cheek against your shoulder. It feels so good to be in your arms. I just want to please you," Matt imagines.

Tim fantasizes, "Oh yeah, lover. I'm kissing you and fondling you and squeezing your perfect ass. I've got your shirt off and your pants down and I'm rubbing my wet cock against yours and it feels so good."

"Mmmm, feels good. I'm guiding your hand down to wrap around our hot cocks," Matt pants. "You're starting to jerk us both and I'm pressing up into your hand. My cock is sliding against yours impatiently," Matt pants. "Ooh, you're making me feel so warm and flushed all over. My cock is so hard it's throbbing."

"You're gonna make me come if you don't slow down, Matty. I can feel it building up," Tim groans. "Oh, I want you so much. I'm kissing your mouth desperately again and I have one hand tangled in your silky hair to pull you in closer.

"Oh, oh, oh....just a little more. I'm pinching your nipples and they're standing up all goosebumpy and taut. Now I'm running a hand over your ass." Matt begs, "A little harder, a little faster.... Oh, don't stop. Oh yeah, oh yeah. That's it. I'm almost there now."

"I'm holding off until you come, Matty. I have my arm around you so tight and I'm pressing my thigh against you while I pump us. Oh yeah, like that, just like that. Oh, come for me now," Tim moans. "Right now, lover. Are you ready?"

Matt cries out as he spasms and spurts into a wad of tissues, "Yes, yes, yes."

Tim finishes, "Oh, I love feeling your creamy cum on me. Oh, yes, I'm jacking myself now. Ooh, ooh. Ohhh. Matty...."

Matt smiles, "I'm as limp as a wet noodle now. I feel so safe with you, so warm and tingly all over."

"I'm kissing you again, sweet lover," Tim breathes heavily. "Oh, that was so nice. I feel so close to you. I just want to hold you and stroke you while all of the tension drains out of our bodies. It feels like you're melting into my arms."

"Wow," Matt says happily. "I'm glad I called you."

"Me, too," Tim smiles. "I'm glad, too, Buddy."

"You're sure I'm not being a nuisance?" Matt asks. "I'm not calling too often, am I, Tim? You'll tell me if I'm annoying you, won't you?"

"Do I seem annoyed to you? Next time you call, I'm gonna give you a hot phone fuck. Would you like that?" Tim responds.

"Yeah, I'd love that. I really would, Tim. Thanks," Matt says emotionally. "I wish...."

"No, don't, Matty. This is good, but this has to be all we do. We're not going to ruin our lives or the lives of the people we love," Tim warns.

"I know, I know. You're right. This is enough," Matt concedes. "I know you love your wife."

"I do, and you love Simon, and we both love our kids," Tim reminds him. There's silence on Matt's end for a minute, so Tim adds, "I love you, too, Matty, but it has to be this way. Okay?"

"Okay. I know. I love you, too, Tim. I do," Matt replies.

"Good. That means so much to me," Tim reassures. "Now put that beautiful smile on your face. I love to think of you that way."

"I'm smiling now," Matt say happily. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay, Buddy. Bye." Tim ends their conversation and sighs. He means what he said. He loves his wife and his children and he loves Matty, too. He loves their sizzling phone conversations, but he knows that is all they can have together. 

Matt sits quietly with the phone in his hand. He tells himself Tim is being smart for both of them. He doesn't want to wreck his marriage and his family, or Tim's either. The phone calls will have to be enough.

Matt looks up and is startled to see Simon standing in the doorway looking at him speculatively. He asks quietly, "How's Tim? He doing okay?"

"Uh, yyeah," Matt stammers. "So you know. Were you listening?"

Simon shakes his head no. He gives Matt a heartbreaking look and replies, "I didn't have to. I wouldn't want to. Do you love me, Matt?"

Matt jumps up and throws his arms around Simon. "Of course, I love you. I adore you. You're my husband. I'll love you forever."

Simon hugs him back and gives him a little smile. He says softly, "Okay, good. I love you, too. All I want is for you to be happy, Matty. I love you so much."

Matt buries his face in Simon's chest and hugs him tightly. He knows he is a very lucky man to have such a wonderful understanding husband. He pulls back so he can look gratefully into Simon's eyes and then he leans in for a long romantic kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim answers his phone in the middle of the night. He doesn't have to look to see who it is. He already knows.

Matt greets him very softly, "Tim? Hi, it's me. I'm sorry for calling so late. Did I wake up Elisa?"

"No, it's okay. I'm not at home. I'm on a publicity tour for my new show," Tim informs him.

"Oh, well that's good. I'm happy for you, and a little jealous, too," Matt admits. "I wish we could be working together again."

"Aw, you're palling around with Lady Gaga these days, Buddy," teases Tim.

"Yeah, that was fun," Matt teases back. "Maybe you should be jealous."

"Always, lover. Always," Tim says fondly. "You know that."

Matt smiles to himself. He ventures, "Tim? I couldn't sleep. I need to talk to you."

"What's up, Buddy? Why can't you sleep?" Tim asks patiently.

"After we were on the phone last time, Simon came in. He said he didn't hear anything, but he knew I was on the phone with you, and I, uh, had my pants down. You know?" Matt explains awkwardly.

"I see," Tim replies, trying to sound calm. "What did he say? Was he upset?"

"No, I don't think he was too upset. He asked me how you were and then he asked me if I loved him and he told me he loves me and he wants me to be happy," Matt answered in a rush.

"What did you tell him, Matty?" Tim inquires coolly.

"What did I tell him about what?" Matt asks. "Oh. I told him you were fine and I told him I love him very much and I always will."

"So things are okay between you two now?" Tim checks, unsure of how serious the incident was.

"Yeah, I think so. He hasn't said anything about it since then. Everything seems fine between us," Matt responds.

"Matty, I'm not sure what you want me to say. It's okay if you need to stop calling me. Is that what this is about?" Tim asks quizzically.

"Yeah, kind of, I guess. I mean, maybe just for awhile. I don't know. I'm confused," Matt says hesitantly. "Are you upset?"

"Why would I be upset? I told you, whatever you need to do is okay with me, Matt. What do you want to do?" Tim questions a bit irritably.

"Well, I think maybe it would be better if I didn't call you again, at least for awhile," Matt suggests tentatively. "But Tim? Remember last time we talked you told me you were going to fuck me over the phone the next time I called? I keep thinking about that."

Tim chuckles, "Oh, so you want one last phone sex? Is that it?"

Matt asks timidly, "Would you mind? Simon's not here and I can't sleep and I thought.... Well, I just called you."

Tim lowers his voice to a sexy level. "Hey, Matty? Let's say you're in the shower. I see you there and I watch you shampooing your hair. You're singing a nice rendition of _'Heaven'_ and you don't see me right away. I'm just standing there admiring your _Magic Mike_ physique when you look up."

Matt continues happily, "I see you standing there and give you my brightest smile. I want you to take off your clothes and get in with me."

"I take my time stripping off my t-shirt and jeans, giving you a little show," Tim offers. "Then I climb in and cup your face in my hand to bring you in for a sweet kiss."

"Mmm, nice. I close my eyes and kiss back. Then I look down to check out your very impressive junk," Matt teases. "I reach out a hand to soap up your pecs and your abs. Have you been keeping in shape? My soapy hand drifts down toward your hairy pube."

"Whoa, I'm putting my arms around you so we're both wet and soapy. I see you're getting nice and hard and I kiss you some more - your lips, your face, your neck. I take the soap from you and hold you very close so I can wash your back. Then I turn around so you can do mine," imagines Tim.

"I rub the soap on your back and your ass and massage them. I put my arms around you and kiss and lick and nip at your back and your neck. I feel your cock poking up toward my hand," fantasizes Matt.

"Ooh, I turn you around so your back is to me. My cock is rubbing against your ass. I drop the soap and ask you to pick it up so I can enjoy a good view of that rosy wet ass," Tim chuckles.

Matt responds, "I take my time so you can look all you want. Then I get on my knees and use the soap to lather up your thighs and cock and balls."

"I take the soap away from you and rinse off. I push your head down so you can blow me in your own inimitable way," murmurs Tim, getting hot and massaging himself.

"I'm sucking you and teasing you with my tongue, but you pull me back up before you're ready to come and kiss me long and hard. Your hands are on my ass and it feels so good," Matt purrs.

Tim adds, "I turn you around and shove you up against the wall and push my stiff cock against your crack. You have some fancy shower gel and I use it to lube you before I enter you. You're moaning that you want it, so I press into your nice tight hole."

"Oh, fuck me, Tim. Fuck me so hard. I want it. I do," moans Matt.

"I reach around and get a gelled hand on your nice hard cock and stroke you while I'm fucking you. You feel so wonderful," groans Tim. "Oh, I want to do this for a long, long time."

"You're so deep inside. You're filling me up and I'm pressing my ass back to meet you, fucking myself against you. Your slicked up hand on my cock is driving me wild," Matt continues intensely. "You're biting my neck and giving little kisses. You rub your face against mine and I'm whining for more."

"That's right, lover. You're so hot. I love fucking you. I love being in you," pants Tim. "I'm almost there, Matty."

"Me too. Gonna come. Jerk me. Fuck me. Ooh, so goood, so good, oh Tim," gasps Matt. 

Tim is ready to finish. He grunts, "Does that feel good, lover? I'm right there with you. Just a little bit more....oh fuck, fuck, fuck. You're so gorgeous. I don't want to pull out."

The two friends concentrate on their orgasms and breathe hard into their phones for a minute until Matt laughs with delight, "That was fantastic. What a rush!"

Tim smiles broadly on his end and says, "You're the best, Matty. That will give me some stuff to dream about for a long time."

"Me, too." Matt sighs, "I'm gonna miss these phone calls. You understand, though, don't you? I don't want to hurt Simon. Even if he says it's okay, it just doesn't feel right."

"I do understand, Matt," Tim assures him. "Hey, remember what Neal told Peter when he first called him in Cape Verde, before Peter came to get him?"

Matt smiles fondly at the idea that Tim is remembering Matt's lines from a _White Collar_ episode: _"We had a good run, Peter, but it's over."_

"That's right. We had a great run, Matty. I'll always love you and you can always count on me if you need a friend. Don't forget that," Tim pledges.

Matt blinks back tears and swallows the lump in his throat. "I know. That gives me a lot of comfort. I'm still going to miss you so much, but I'm going to be okay now. I will always love you, too, Tim."

Tim sings a little of the Dolly Parton/Whitney Houston song _"I Will Always Love You"_ to break the tension. "Remember when we sang that together in the make up room? Be happy, my friend. You're a great actor and you're going to keep getting great roles. You have a wonderful husband, a happy marriage, and three adorable little boys, too. Your life is perfect!"

Matt laughs a little at that. "Yeah, I'm really a very lucky guy. I know it," he agrees. "Tim? We'll see each other again, won't we? You're not telling me goodbye and good luck and go away?"

This time Tim chuckles, "Of course we'll see each other! We'll always be best friends. Okay, Buddy? I love you. Sweet dreams. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Matt whispers wistfully, even though he knows Tim has already disconnected. He holds his phone against his heart for a minute and takes a long deep breath. Then he looks down at his very satisfied cock and giggles. He's pretty sure he'll be able to sleep now and he will definitely have some sweet dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt staggers out of the limo and the driver walks him up to the door of his home. He says kindly, "Goodnight, Mr. Bomer. You take care now."

When Matt gets inside, he flops down into a chair and fumbles for the phone. He tries to call Simon to tell him he misses him, but Simon has taken the boys camping and he doesn't answer.

Matt focuses on his phone and presses his speed dial for Tim. He thought about deleting the number after the last time they talked, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. That had been several months ago and he hadn't talked to Tim since.

When Tim answers, Matt slurs, "Heyy, Buddyy. How are you? This is Matty."

Tim is concerned right away. He asks,"Matty, are you okay? You sound drunk."

"Yep. I'm drunk." Matt confirms. "I sure am."

"Where's Simon?" Tim inquires cautiously.

"Not home. Went camping with the boys," Matt explains as if Tim should already know that.

"Oh, well, why are you drinking, Matt?" questions Tim. "Are you alone?"

"I'm all alone. Not drinking now. Went to a party," Matt explains airily.

"I hope you didn't drive!" Tim worries.

"Nope. Limo," Matt assures him. He quotes the driver, _"Have a nice night, Mr. Bomer."_

"That must have been some wild party. It's not like you to drink too much," Tim observes. "Is anything wrong? Did something happen?"

"Margaritas in big glasses," Matt answers seriously. "Jose Cuerva. Should've only had one."

"Well, did you have a good time at the party? I guess you did, huh?" Tim probes.

"Not really. Lots of superficial boring people. Had to go put in an appearance for publicity, you know," Matt states sincerely. "Good margaritas, though. Drank too much"

Tim laughs, "Yeah, I'd say so. That much seems obvious. Hope no one got a photo of you drunk on your ass."

Matt laughs, too. "Simon wouldn't like that." He asks plaintively, "I tried to call Simon, but he's out camping in the woods so he didn't answer. Do you mind that I called you?"

"He probably isn't getting any service if he's out in the woods. It's all right. I don't mind that you called me. Want to talk?" Tim offers.

Matt nods, then giggles, "I just nodded, but I forgot you can't see me. Yeah, I wanna talk. Want you to talk to me. Okay?"

Tim sits back and smiles indulgently, realizing his friend can't see him either. He says, "You have good timing. Elisa and my kids aren't here either. They went to visit her mother. I'm kind of lonely tonight, too, Buddy."

"You are? Really? Do you miss me, too? I miss you, Buddy," Matt confesses.

"Yeah, we haven't talked in awhile. How have things been going?" Tim asks, trying to make conversation with his inebriated friend.

"Things have been going; coming and going, you know." Matt quips, feeling silly. "Have things been coming and going for you, too."

Tim proposes, "I bet you'd like to come tonight, wouldn't you, Matty? Want to talk dirty on the phone with me?"

"Oh yeah," Matt agrees enthusiastically. "Let's talk dirty."

Tim starts out, "What are you wearing right now? I bet you're all dressed up looking pretty, aren't you?"

"Took my tie off already," admits Matt. "Guess my shirt's a little wrinkled up now. It was an okay party, but I drank too much. Came home early. Bet you're wearing khakis and and a polo shirt. Am I right?"

"Yep, you nailed it." Tim chuckles. "I think you ought to get a little more comfortable. Can you put me on speaker while you go put on your jammies?"

Matt laughs, "Yeah, good idea. Are you going to put yours on, too?"

"You know I like to sleep in my boxers," Tim reminds him. "I'm gonna take my clothes off now and go lie on the bed while we talk."

"Mmm, love to see you naked. Do you still have your underwear on?" Matt purrs.

"I'm pulling my boxers down so I can play with my cock while I talk to you," Tim says suggestively.

"Are you hard?" Matt asks. "You have such a nice big cock. I love your big cock."

"Ooh, keep talking like that and I will be," Tim chuckles. "Did you take your clothes off yet?"

"Want me to send you a picture? I could take a selfie and text it to you," offers Matt. "You could send me one, too."

Tim grins, "Okay. Ready?" He sticks his tongue out and snaps a quick picture of his face and then he takes one of his junk, holding his half hard penis in his hand. He texts them both to Matt.

Tim hears Matt laughing hysterically. His phone chimes to let him know he has a text, too. Matt has sent him an off kilter picture of his face obviously concentrating on the camera with his pretty dark hair mussed. In a few seconds he gets another slightly blurry picture of Matt's cock with his hand wrapped around it.

Matt asks whimsically, "Did you get them? Hope I sent them to the right number or I could be in big trouble."

That gives Tim an idea and he tells Matt, "Let's pretend I'm somebody you don't know, a wrong number, and I just got your pictures."

"Okay," Matt agrees humorously. "What did you think of them?"

"Hey Buddy, I don't know who you are, but you look a little high. You must be since I think you just accidentally sent me some photos of yourself. Nice cock, by the way. I see you're having a little fun with it tonight," Tim pretends.

"Oh yeah. Who are you anyway? You don't know who I am, do you?" replies Matt.

"No, but I might like to get to know you. You look like you're a pretty fun guy," Tim teases. "Hey your face looks familiar. Have I seen you on TV?"

"Do you think you've seen me? What show? Who do you think I look like?" Matt questions for fun.

"Aren't you in that show with that other real good looking man? You're a criminal or something and he's a good guy?" Tim provokes.

"Oh, you mean the old guy who's always being a spoilsport and a sourpuss? I'm the young handsome smart guy!" Matt brags.

"I ought to spank you for that, Matt Bomer," Tim threatens. "You have a smart mouth. You know that?"

"Hey, I thought you didn't know who I am," reminds Matt, breaking up.

"Do you like spankings, Matt? You shouldn't send obscene pictures to people you don't know," Tim responds.

"Sometimes I like to be spanked, if it's by the right person," Matt flirts.

"Who is the right person? Is it your tall, debonair, more mature costar in that TV show?" Tim baits him.

"It might be. He's married, though, and so am I," Matt says regretfully.

"Maybe it would be okay with them if we just have a little phone sex, as long as we don't get together. I think they know we love each other."

"They know we love them, too, so yeah, I think it's probably okay," Matt agrees. "You want to do it?"

"Yeah. I want to do it with you, handsome smart guy," Tim says fondly.

"I'm playing with myself and I'm getting hard thinking about you now," Matt says seductively. "Are you thinking of me? Are you getting hard, too?"

"Mmmhmm, I am now," Tim replies sexily. "I'm thinking of what I'd like to be doing with your gorgeous body right now."

"Will you tell me, or are you gonna make me guess?" chuckles Matt. 

"What do you want me to do, lover? How can I give you pleasure?" Tim wonders. "Oh, I know. I'm going to lean over you and put my lips on your pretty cock and tease you with my tongue."

"Oh yeah. That's delicious. I wanna push into your mouth, but what you're doing feels so hot, I don't want to hurry," groans Matt.

"Matty, do you have some lube? Can you get some and put it on so you'll feel nice and slick while I do this?" Tim suggests.

Matt pauses and says, "Uh yeah, got it. There. Now, back to what you were doing before."

Tim talks him through a long slow sensuous blowjob, enjoying the moans he's hearing from Matt over the phone. As Matt becomes more and more excited, Tim jacks himself to keep up with him. They're both sweating and panting and grunting as they near their peak. He tries to prolong it until they are nearly frantic.

Finally, Matt cries out, "Oh god, oh fuck! Oh, I'm coming so hard. Fuck, Tim."

That pushes Tim over the edge and he exhales loudly as he finally lets himself explode into orgasm. It takes them a little longer to nurse the last drop of pleasure before they lie back to catch their breath.

Their phones are still on speaker and Tim gasps, "Matty? How was that? Did I do a good job?" When there is no response except a long satisfied sigh, he repeats, "Matty? Are you still there?" He gives a little laugh as he realizes Matt is already falling asleep. He calls out louder, "Matty, Buddy, Lover? I'm going to hang up now, okay?"

He hears a barely coherent, "Mmmm...." and he disconnects the call with an amused smile. He hopes his friend won't be too hung over in the morning and thinks maybe he'll wish he had some of Peter Burke's special pickle juice cure. He chuckles again as he realizes that Matt may not even remember he called him by morning. Then he yawns and rolls over, pulls up the covers, and goes to sleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt has been moping around the house. He's sleeping a lot and craving junk food. He comes out of his room on Monday morning after the kids are at school looking a mess with his hair unbrushed. He's dressed in sloppy pajama bottoms and a wrinkled old t-shirt.

Simon smiles and greets him, "Hey there. Good morning, sleepyhead. Want me to fix you some breakfast?"

Matt shakes his head, "No, that's okay. Don't go to any trouble. I'll just get some cereal."

"Aw, come on, Matty, that's not a good breakfast," Simon protests. When Matt ignores him, he asks, "What's on your schedule today? Don't you have an interview this afternoon? Tomorrow's that photo shoot for the men's magazine, too, isn't it? We're going to have get you spruced up a bit."

"The interview was postponed until tomorrow morning, but I want it to be canceled. I don't want to go to the photo shoot either, but I guess I have to," Matt responds listlessly. "I think I might be coming down with something."

"Let's get you to a doctor then," Simon suggests. "This just isn't like you, Matt. I'm worried."

"No, I'll be okay. You know me," Matt says half heartedly. "I always bounce back."

"Babe, I have to go in to the office for awhile," Simon notes, looking at the time. "You going to be okay? Can you go pick up the boys from school this afternoon?"

"Oh, can't you do it?" Matt asks plaintively. "I don't feel good. I'll help the boys with homework and put them to bed tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Simon agrees lightly, "but I don't think you should stay in the house all afternoon. Get out and do something fun for a while. Go shopping if you want to."

Matt gives him a little smile and kisses him goodbye as Simon rushes out the door. He sighs and wonders if he ought to just go back to bed and then collapses on the couch and flicks on the TV instead.

When Simon gets to his office, he worries some more about Matt and thinks about calling to check on him. He's afraid that might just annoy him, though. Then he has an idea. He picks up his phone and punches in a familiar number.

"Simon?" a worried voice answers. "Is anything wrong? Did something happen to Matt?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Simon hurries to assure him. "I'm just calling to ask you a favor."

"Okay, what can I do for you?" Tim DeKay asks, wondering what's up. Simon Halls, Matt Bomer's husband, never calls him.

"It's just that Matty has been depressed lately. I thought maybe you would give him a call and try to cheer him up," Simon explains.

"Okay. Is there any reason Matt's depressed?" Tim asks. "Or is this just one of his down moods?"

"That's it. You've seen him go through this before, haven't you?" Simon questions. "I'm sure he'll bounce back to his irrespressible self soon, but he cancelled an interview today and he's just moping around the house in his pajamas," Simon discloses. "I suggested he go to a doctor, but he insists nothing is wrong."

Tim sighs, "Yeah, he gets like that every now and then, I know. What can I do to help? What do you want me to tell him? I'm not sure he'll listen to me, either."

"Well," Simon hesitates, then plunges ahead. "I thought maybe you wouldn't mind surprising him with a little phone sex. I think that might snap him out of it."

"Uh, really? I mean, are you sure, Simon?" Tim questions. "I mean, of course I will. I'll be glad to to if you think it will help."

Simon reassures him, "Yeah, I think it might. It's okay, Tim. I know he calls you sometimes. I really don't mind. He misses you and his life in his New York. I just want him to cheer up."

Tim replies, "Yeah, I want him to be happy too. You know how much he loves you, don't you? I think I can understand why even more now."

"Just give him a call and see what you can do, Tim. I'll appreciate it," Simon concludes.

"Will you let me know if it helps?" Tim asks before hanging up and Simon agrees to send him a text message.

Tim makes arrangements to get an hour to himself so he can make the call. He goes into his trailer on the set of his new show and sits down. He takes a deep breath and hits the speed dial.

Matt answers, "Tim? Is that you? What a surprise. Is everything okay?"

"Yep, I just had a little downtime and I was missing you so I thought I'd call and see what you were doing. Are you busy right now, Buddy?"

"No, I'm really not," Matt replies excitedly. "It's so nice to hear from you. You never call me. I always call you."

"Well, this time I called you. Want to do a little phone sex?" Tim suggests.

"Yeah, sure, but Tim, is anything wrong? It's not like you to call me in the middle day for that," Matt hesitates.

"Don't you want to?" Tim asks. "Or is this not a good time? I know how busy you always are."

"No, not at all. I'm not doing anything today. I'm just kind of lying around being lazy," Matt admits.

"Are you sick? That doesn't sound like you, Energizer Bunny," Tim chuckles. "You're one of the hardest working, most dedicated and driven actors I've ever known. On top of all that, you manage to be a wonderful husband to Simon and daddy to three little boys. It's hard to imagine how you keep up with it all."

Matt confesses quietly, "Sometimes I wonder, too. Tim, do you ever just get tired?"

"Of course, I get tired. Everybody does. Are you feeling a little down, Buddy? You sound kind of overwhelmed," Tim questions.

"Yeah, I guess," Matt says reluctantly. "Hey, you didn't call for this. Let's have that phone sex you promised."

"Okay, let's see. Do you have a good fantasy for us?" Tim ventures.

"Well, let's pretend we're back in New York working on _White Collar_ again," suggests Matt. "I miss those days."

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's pretend the writers finally allow Peter and Neal to satisfy their unrequited lust," Tim proposes excitedly. "I always wished they would do that."

"Ooh, I like it," Matt agrees. "Let's say they go to Neal's apartment one afternoon after work. There's been a lot of seething tension between them all day. Neal makes a smart remark and Peter grabs his arm."

Tim laughs, "And then he rips his clothes off and rapes him. Oh wait, no, I'm sorry. Let's see, where were we? Okay I grab your arm and the air crackles between us. I start to say something, but instead I pull you into a close embrace and press a rough kiss on your lips."

"Uh huh, and I respond by kissing back without even thinking and it feels so right. We've both been wanting it for so long," Matt fantasizes.

"I can your feel your bulging hard-on through your tight pants and I groan involuntarily and press us together so you can feel mine, too," Tim continues.

"I rut up against you and you are biting my lip and violating my mouth with your tongue. You have your fingers tightly wound in my hair. We break apart for a minute and look at each other. I beg you, 'No, don't stop now.' You take a deep breath and kiss me some more," Matt breathes.

"I look into your eyes and say, 'I've been wanting this for so long.' I go back to kissing you and we start frantically pulling our jackets and ties off. I pull your shirt up and put my hands under it so I can feel your luscious body. You're unbuttoning my shirt desperately and we just keep kissing and rubbing up against each other," Tim goes on.

Matt pants, "I've got your belt undone. You manhandle me over to the bed and we shed our pants as we go. We kick our shoes off and we are both nude. I'm thrilled with your unclothed body and begin kissing and fondling my way down your pecs and your abs. I give one of your nipples a vicious little bite on the way."

"I sit on the edge of the bed and give you access to suck my rock hard cock. I moan with pleasure as you take me in your mouth and I grab your head to keep you in contact. I'm thrusting and you're taking me deep in your throat. I pull back to keep from coming because I want to fuck you," daydreams Tim.

"You pull me up onto the bed so I'm lying partly on top of you and we stop kissing for a moment. You stare in my eyes intensely and ask me if I'm sure I want this. I nod vigorously and say, 'Oh, yes, Peter, I'm very sure.' Your tongue starts pushing into my mouth again and you are fondling my cock and balls," Matt purrs. "Oh, Tim, this is way too hot for a TV show!"

Tim chuckles and spurs him on, "You get some condoms and lube out of a bedside drawer and hand them to me. I roll a condom on and flip you over onto your stomach so I can slick up your hole. I use my fingers to breach you and tease you open. I'm panting and sweating and I'm kissing and biting your back and your neck. You arch back and I moan, 'Neal, you are so gorgeous.' I line my cock up to enter you from behind."

"I wiggle and turn over so we can be face to face and we're kissing frantically while you ease into me. I gasp and and you groan and then we are fucking passionately," Matt says breathlessly. "Oh god, Tim. This is so good."

"Matty, I love fucking you. Your hole feels hot and tight around my cock. You are so goddamn beautiful as your cock drips and presses against me. I want us to stay like this and fuck forever. I plunge in even deeper than before and you are licking and sucking on my neck and making encouraging sexy sounds," Tim tells him breathlessly. "I'm getting so close. I know I'm going to come soon."

"You pull back and I push with my ass so you strike my prostate. I squeeze down around you to encourage you to sink in so deep and fill me up. Oh, you feel so wonderful inside me. I've been dreaming of this for such a long time," sighs Matt.

"I scream out, 'Neal!' and I'm coming and coming in waves of exquisite pleasure. I collapse onto you; then roll to the side and grasp your straining cock to jack you until you clench up and spurt out cum onto my chest. I hold you through your glorious climax," Tim continues. "I love to watch you come, Matty. You're so fucking gorgeous."

"Oh, Tim," Matt cries out. "Oh, I'm coming so hard. Hold me, hold me. I love you."

Tim erupts in his own intense orgasm with a shout of joy. "Oh god, oh god, ohhhh.... Oh my god."

Both men pant and sigh until their excitement subsides. Matt laughs with delight, "Ooh, Neal really enjoyed that."

Tim responds affectionately, "Peter will never be the same. He'll be putty in Neal's hands after this."

Matt teases, "Aww, maybe that's why the writers never went there."

"Well, yeah, and it would be way too X-rated. I don't think I could do that for the cameras with the whole crew standing around. Can you imagine that?" Tim reminds him.

"But it's a fun fantasy," Matt giggles. "Hey, we just created our own fan fiction!"

Tim bursts out laughing, "I guess we did at that. Oh, I love you, Matty. I really do."

Matt replies softly, "Me too. You don't know how much I needed this. Sometimes it feels like it all just gets too much for me. I mean I love my life, I do. It's everything I ever wanted. It's just so busy and hectic sometimes, I almost feel like it's more than I can even handle."

"Matty, will you call me when you feel that way? We can just talk. I never want you to think you are alone," Tim promises. He sighs, "But Matty, I have to go right now. I have to get back to work. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"You can if you want to, but I have an interview in the morning and a photo shoot in the afternoon. I'm okay. I feel better now. That really helped to relieve some of the tension. Thanks, Buddy. You make me feel so loved and appreciated. Simon is always so calm and together. I just don't think he can really understand how I feel sometimes," Matt explains seriously.

"I think you might be wrong about that, Matt. Give him a fair chance," Tim urges. "I know he loves you so much. You know it's much easier to be a lover than a husband."

"I guess you're right," Matt admits. "Hey, I'll let you go now. Thanks again for surprising me with this call."

After they disconnect, Matt gets up and takes a shower. He feels refreshed and energized. After he dries off, he dresses and calls Simon. He says lovingly, "Hey you. It's me. I'm feeling better. I think I'll go pick up the boys from school after all. And Simon? I love you so much."

Simon smiles happily to himself. He texts a quick message to Tim, _"Thanks!"_ with a thumbs up symbol.

Tim texts back _"Any time!"_ with a smiley face. He thinks to himself that it's not so surprising that a talented sensitive man like Matty might need both a husband and a lover to keep him happy. He admires Simon so much for loving Matt enough to give that to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Matt Bomer, Tim DeKay, or Simon Halls (though I wish I did). This is a purely made up work of fantasy fiction by a _White Collar_ fan.


End file.
